1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverse level shift circuit capable of realizing a stable inverse level shift operation in response to a fluctuation in a high-side reference potential caused by ON/OFF switching of a power switching element.
2. Background Art
In power semiconductor devices that switch ON/OFF a power switching element, an inverse level shift circuit is used which converts a high-side (P side) signal to a low-side (N side) signal (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-32102). The inverse level shift circuit drives a transistor using ON/OFF pulse signals generated from the high-side input signal and converts those signals to low-side voltages using a resistor. An SR flip flop circuit generates an output signal from the ON/OFF pulse signals converted to the low-side voltages.